


Can I Call You Mine?

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Marta is stood up. Benoit comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Can I Call You Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Day 2 of Cablanca Week: Confessions.
> 
> Title comes from the song be my forever by Christina Perri and Ed Sheeran.

“Are you ready to order?”

Marta glanced up at the waitress who was looking at her with an expression of pity and pasted a fake smile on her face.

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” she said, gesturing to the empty seat across from her.

The waitress nodded. “Of course, I’ll be back in a bit.”

Marta let out a sigh after the waitress had left. She had been set up on a blind date through a friend of hers, who had apparently found the “perfect guy” for her. Perfect, but not punctual. It was thirty minutes after they were supposed to have met for their date and he was a complete no show. Not even a text to let her know he was running late.

Her phone buzzed and she grabbed for it. Maybe this was him.

She opened her messages, to see a text from Benoit. She opened it with a smile. He was the real reason why her friend couldn’t have found the perfect guy for her. Marta had already found him, but he didn’t want her, so she was stuck being stood up on dates by strangers.

_Alice told me I should text to make sure you had an out in case the date was a bust._

Marta’s smile widened at the thought of Alice instructing Benoit on ‘friend on a date’ etiquette. He and her sister had become surprisingly good friends, which made her happy. She typed her response quickly, wishing it was him she was on a date with instead.

_He stood me up. I think I’m going to leave soon._

She set her phone down with another sigh. Benoit wouldn’t have stood her up, but then, he wouldn’t be going out with her in the first place. She glanced at the time and decided she would give her date fifteen more minutes. If he wasn’t here by then, she would go home, change into her comfiest sweats and watch a movie.

The minutes passed by slowly. Her back was to the door and she forced herself not to look every time it opened. She glanced at her phone again. Two minutes. Two minutes and she would get out of here.

“I’m sorry I’m late, darling.”

She looked up in surprise as Benoit walked up from behind her and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. He sat down in the chair across from her and gave her a wink.

Gathering her wits, she gave him a smile. “I was just about to give up on you.”

“Things got hectic at work,” he said, reaching out to take her hand in his over the table. “I would have texted you, but my phone died.”

“That’s alright, you’re here now,” she said, wondering if this was really happening. She knew it wasn’t real, but it couldn’t hurt to pretend, just for a little while?

The waitress gave her a smile as they ordered, and Marta waited for her to leave before she leaned forward to murmur, “I’m grateful, but what are you doing here?”

He leaned forward as well, his voice a low rumble and Marta fought back a shiver. “I couldn’t leave you here alone.”

“Thank you,” she said, taking his hand back into hers. She felt a little guilty taking advantage of being able to pretend, but he held her hand gently and she couldn’t help but love how his skin felt against hers.

They talked all through dinner, about cases and books and movies and other things that felt so natural. It was so easy to talk to him, their conversation never once faltering. Even if her date had showed up, she knew it wouldn’t have been as nice as this.

Too soon they were finished eating, had paid the check and the conversation was winding down. “I guess we should get out of here,” she said, not wanting to leave.

He nodded, before looking at their joined hands. An expression she couldn’t read flashed across his face, before it smoothed out into something more neutral and he took his hand from hers.

She felt the loss keenly, but said nothing as they gathered their coats.

“Shall we?” he asked, holding out his hand.

She took his hand with a soft smile. The waitress caught her eye as they left and gave her a friendly smile.

“Where did you park?” he asked once they were out on the sidewalk, but kept their hands together.

She bumped her shoulder with his and tried to keep her tone casual. “Down the street, but why don’t we go for a walk? It’s a beautiful evening.”

That expression from earlier returned, before he nodded with a smile. “That sounds like an excellent idea.”

They began walking down the street and she was glad the shoes she had picked were somewhat sensible. She leaned into him as they walked, and if she never got this again, at least she could have this moment with him.

They continued their conversation from the restaurant, leading off into new tangents, which brought new insights and new topics. After some time, her feet started to hurt, even in her somewhat sensible shoes, but she didn’t want to say anything, didn’t want the night to end. But they eventually ended up back at her car and she was looking for any reason to keep him with her.

“Do you want a ride to your car?” she asked, looking up at him, her heeled boots making her closer to his face than she normally would be.

He shook his head. “I walked actually, I live not too far from here.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. She’d known he lived in town, but hadn’t expected that it was so close to the restaurant. “No wonder it didn't take you long to come to my rescue.”

“Like I said, I couldn’t leave you alone,” he said, taking a small step forward.

“I’m glad you did,” she said, taking in a deep breath and deciding to be brave. “I was wishing you had been my date anyway.”

There was a hint of hope in his eyes, and it lit something inside of her, telling her that her bravery might just be rewarded.

“Is that so?” he asked, his voice that low rumble again, which made her melt just a little, but she kept her eyes on his, needing to know how he felt.

She nodded. “If I thought you were interested, I never would have said yes to the blind date.”

“I’m sorry that my inaction caused you to be in a painful situation,” he said, reaching up to cup her cheek with his hand. “I am very interested, but thought you wouldn’t be.”

Pushing down a painfully wide smile, she leaned up to press a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. His arms came around her back as he pulled her against him and she moved her hands up, one going to the back of his neck, the other to the back of his head. He moved them back until she was pressed up against her car, both of them leaning into the curve of it.

She moaned against his mouth and their actions became even more passionate, more frenzied. She forced herself to slow things down, to cool the moment. This was still so new and out on the street next to her car wasn’t the best place for this.

She pulled back after a few moments, that painfully wide smile back. “Just to clarify, I’m very interested.”

“I love you,” he said, his tone and expression serious and she could see that love shining in his eyes. She had known he cared about her, but hadn’t known just how deeply that ran.

“I love you too.”

His smile grew to match hers. “We could go back to my place, if you wanted. Just to talk,” he said, holding up his hands.

She laughed. “I know you’re a gentleman, Benoit.”

“Even when I’d rather not be,” he said with a smirk.

She reached down to take his hand in hers. They could talk about that later. For now, she just wanted to talk, and kiss a little more. She didn’t want this night to end. “I would love to.”


End file.
